otoko yamone
by nekita namikaze
Summary: sakura llevaba horas sin poder consiliar el sueño incluso tras una extenuente jornada la razón simple por culpa de su ex-sensei


Llevaba horas y horas dando vueltas y vueltas por todo su departamento pero es que realmente no había podido dormir nada aun incluso después de haber tenido una extenuante jornada prestando sus servicios alegremente a su aldea cumpliendo perfectamente con cada mandato de su líder la gondaine hokage y a pesar de no haber pegado pestaña desde hace dos o tres noches por diversas razones ya sea como vigilar la villa y sus alrededores, misiones urgentes que debían realizarse en el menor tiempo posible es decir de inmediato para no enfrentarse a la furia de la rubia adicta al sake salvando su salud tanto física como mental al evitar los golpes o el extenso vocabulario que poseía la sanin y otras tantas cosas más en estos momentos a pesar de sentirse como un despojo humano la somnolencia y la necesidad de enrollarse en su mullida cama _"misteriosamente"_ su habían esfumado mas no el cansancio de su cuerpo producto de la carencia de su chakra y demás, por lo que con verdadero gusto se dejo caer tal cual quedase en dicho mueble pero tras permanecer en la misma posición sin caer en el reino de Morfeo busco la posición perfecta repitiendo la acción in definidas veces cabe decir que sin resultado alguno y con la frustración a flor de piel se vio en la obligación de levantarse sin sorprenderse por la hora _04:30 de la madrugada._

-Arg…- bufo molesta por enésima vez la peli rosada tirada de espaldas en la fría madera del living

**-"¡sha…. A este paso nos veremos horrendas al salir para el entrenamiento!"- **chillo molesta su inner con unas ojeras que perfectamente se igualarían a las de Uchiha Itachi

-inner solamente puedes penar en estupideces- bufo con desgano la oji jade sentándose perezosamente

-**"pues en que mas voy a pensar si ahora más que nunca necesitamos vernos maravillosas si ese bomboncito se nos declaro"- **le contesto babeando esta

O si ahora lo recordaba perfectamente o más bien el recuerdo del porque no había logrado pegar pestaña regresaba a ella a pesar de que no quería admitirlo o recordarlo

-Hmp… gracias inner- se respondió con ganas de matarse mientras una venita le palpitaba en la cien

- "me pregunto quién es el que cometió el error de dejarme con una tonta como tú. El hombre de nuestros sueños se nos declara y tú te quedas callada y lo haces sufrir idiota…"-gritaba hecha una furia esa y otras tantas cosas más la inner

La razón de esto simple…

/flash back/

Eran las últimas horas de la tarde y un par de shinobis de la hoja más exactamente una kunoichi peli rosada y un shinobi peli plateado terminaban su tan merecido descanso luego de recorrer varios kilómetros desde su aldea hasta los límites con suna y regresar a paso veloz debido a la urgencia de completar la entrega por la importancia de los pergaminos que portaban cuando faltando poco del recorrido el líder de dueto decide que es necesario hacer un breve descanso para alimentarse, hidratarse y sobre todo recuperar algo de aliento deteniéndose en un pequeño claro cercano a un brazo del rio que cruzaba el bosque

-hmmm sakura no te vez muy bien será mejor que descansemos un momento- comento como siempre perezoso el hatake sin despegar su único ojo libre de su tan preciada lectura de tapas en esta ocasión verdes

-Demo sensei…- comenzaba a responder la peli rosa siendo interrumpida por el nombrado

-Kakashi, sakura… kakashi- le corto de pronto mirándola por sobre el libro un tanto ¿molesto?- además también necesito un respiro y al igual que tu alimentarme- agrega luego con su tono de siempre arqueando su ojo indicado que sonríe lo que le provoca un "leve" sonrojo a la muchacha

-Hai..se… etto kakashi…- contesta dedicándole una sonrisa- no hemos comido nada…-susurro luego

-Hum…- musito aparentando leer nuevamente su icha icha- descansaremos aquí entonces…- informa dejando de lado el libro para sentarse recargado en el firme tronco de un árbol sacando un pequeño envoltorio de su porta kunais y una botella de agua Jashin sabrá de donde

La joven lo mira atentamente un rato y luego le imita sentándose lo más disimuladamente cerca posible descolgándose su pequeña mochila y sacando una caja cuadrada envuelta en un paño con flores de cerezo y una botella de agua

-Etto… kakashi…-le llama tímida y ruborizada

-Hmmm- musita el peli plata soltando su máscara-sakura…-la anima a continuar

-Prepare mucho bentou al parecer y me preguntaba ya que no traes mucho si quisieras un poco del mío demo…-hablaba tímidamente y pausado

-**"shanaro dile solamente que saque algo del tuyo y ya haci pareces tarada"- **chillaba furiosa la inner

-Claro, será un placer probar la comida de sakura-chan- contesto arqueando su ojito el hombre causándole un nuevo rubor a la joven

-Demo... puedes sacar algo o…- decía atropelladamente la de orbes jades

-Hmmm… no veo él porque-comenta perezoso mientras la chica abre el bentou y el se quita la máscara

-Demo etto… pues por… la máscara- responde cada vez disminuyendo el tono de voz

-Hmmm… no hay problema…-comento captando la atención de la muchacha quien levanta la vista quedando maravilla al ver la perfección personificada en el hombre al frente suyo quien fue su maestro y le robo el corazón poco a poco sin darse cuenta

-Itadakimasu…- escucho la ronca voz del hatake sacarla de su ensoñación

-Ha…hai… itadakimasu…-susurra completamente sonrojada escondiendo el rostro con la escusa de estar comiendo lo que no pasa desapercibido para el shinobi que la admira sonriente pues el destino o más bien la hokage al darle esta misión a sabiendas de sus sentimientos y los de la chica les encomendó esta misión con la escusa de ser los mejores elementos y otras tantas escusas más le gritaba que debía declararse y así lo había decidido hoy antes de volver a la aldea se le declararía adelantándosele a cualquiera… ya que él, dígase sai… lee… e incluso el propio yamato (bola de traidores) pensó

-Etto… sen… kakashi… no comes- pregunto extrañada la chica sacándolo de sus cavilaciones evitando claramente mirarle para no acrecentar su enojo

-Hmmm…-musito mirándola mientras que tomaba una *bola de arroz con ciruelas agrias y comenzaba a comérsela ganándose una sonrisa jovial de parte de la muchacha

-Kakashi… está bien etto que estemos comiendo juntos etto digo- musitaba apenada la chica luego de comerse un *inari dulce- es kakuii demo etto… hen…- tartamudeaba apenada la chica

-Hmmm… genki ka, doushite sakura-chan daisuki…- le respondió sereno mostrándole una sensual sonrisa sin olvidar arquear su ojito

-Na… nani?... hon… hontou…- tartamudeaba mas roja que una cereza madura

-Kawai kume sakura-chan…- le susurro al oído el peli plata, ¿en qué momento se acerco tanto?-(mmm iikanjide…)- pensó luego él la esta besando… EL LA ESTABA BESANDO

Luego de eso la sorpresa y la impresión la superaron y se desmayo no supo mas nada si no solo que estaba en su casa recostada en su cama y en su mano tenía una nota que decía = sakura-chan ¡simimasen! Demo, boku… sukidayo.

Douzo dime algo =

/ end flash back /

- ! Ah... subarashi!...- suspiraba por millonésima vez en lo que recordaba

-**¡es un verdadero bombón, simplemente perfecto maravilloso, debería ser un crimen ocultar un rostro tan hermoso aunque mataría a quien osara verlo!- **chillaba embobada la inner- **y también te mataría a ti, si pudiera, por haberte desmayado, por tu culpa y nos estamos perdiendo de él- **le recordaba la verdadera razón de su insomnio

-me encantaría poder verlo así bajo este sol…-pensaba suspirando con los ojos cerrados sakura sin poder borrarse una sonrisa traviesa de los labios, después de todo ya nada quedaba del cansancio ni del sueño

-**un momento sol- **le interrumpió la inner

-es cierto ya es de día- grito más animada y sin más se fue como un rayo al baño

Media hora después… se encontraba una feliz sakura saliendo de su casa preparada para un día extenso de entrenamiento y además para responderle a su maestro digo ex-maestro.

10 minutos le tomo a la chica llegar hasta el tan conocido campo de entrenamiento n°7 y sorprendentemente el único en el lugar era el rubio hiperactivo

-Sakura-chan llegas tarde t'bayoo- saluda el rubio sin temer por su salud

**- **NA- RU-TO…- le grita la chica con un aura asesina a su alrededor la cual el rubio noto muy tarde

-Sa… sakura…chan- alcanzo a musitar antes de recibir un golpe de parte de la oji jade el cual lo mando a estrellarse en una gran roca metros más allá

**-¡SHANARO! Bakana… solo por llegar temprano un día te crees**- chillo muy de acuerdo la inner

- en verdad eres un dobe naruto- le grito mientras el muchacho comenzaba a levantarse

-teme… que no soy…-se interrumpió solo el oji azul- sakura-chan que cruel…- haciendo un puchero mientras ponía ojitos chibi

-tú te lo ganas, solo por haberme ganado un día y ya molestas

- es que eres la ultima sakura-chan, sin contar a kakashi-sensei, los demás están en el bosque junto con anko-sensei ayudando la preparación para los exámenes, ya que suna no podrá hacerse cargo de ellos este año t'bayoo

-nani…

-etto… los pergaminos que trajeron con el sensei informaban de ello y que las demás aldeas ya habían enviado a sus gennin's para acá por lo que todo se está preparando muy rápido- le comenzó a informar el kitsune

-vaya entonces todos están ayudando por ordenes de tsunade-shishou hontou- consulto

-hai, aunque recién me lo informo en la mañana cuando le fui a reclamar por mis vales de ichiraku… y…

-tú has tenido que estar informando a los demás

-hai, demo… aun no eh podido resolver lo del ramen

-está bien yo espero al sensei naruto ve- le respondió la chica a lo que el rubio salió corriendo ambos sin percatarse que el peli plateado los miraba oculto desde las ramas de un árbol- ese naruto… solo pensando en ramen- bufo medio molesta medio divertida la oji jade acostándose bajo el árbol mas cerno

-yo! Sakura-chan- saludo a sus espaldas una muy conocida voz

-Ohayo kakashi…- saludo risueña la muchacha

-hmmm así que somos los únicos… no- consulto asiéndose el inocente el hatake

- hai…-respondió mientras se ponía de pie

-hmmm y sakura-chan... no tienes nada que decir…

-aishiteru kakashi- respondió sonrojada pero regalándole un gran sonrisa y sorprendiendo al ninja copia por lo segura y directa

- entonces…-mientras se bajaba la máscara-sakura-chan…-susurro con voz ronca y sensual acercándose a los labios de ella con lentitud sintiendo el embriagante arroma que desprendía la joven mientras que ella le esperaba ansiosa aspirando su varonil aroma deseando poder probar nuevamente esos labios ahora que ya estaba preparada y había asimilado toda la reciente información- serias mi novia…- susurro el peli plateado a escasos centímetros de esos delineados labios sintiendo las suaves caricias que la respiración acelerada de ella le daba a su piel incitándolo a besarla y no soltarla hasta quedar sin aliento pero antes…

-yorokonde…- respondió en un susurro la oji jade embriagada por el aroma único de su ex-sensei mescla de su perfume y su aroma natural que tanto le encantaba y qué decir de lo que le provocaba sentir su hálito acariciar sus mejillas y sus labios anhelando sentir las caricias de esos carnosos labios masculinos lo que la llevaba a acortar la distancia y así lentamente sintieron mezclarse sus respiraciones y el roce de sus labios sintiendo la cálida suavidad de los labios contrarios jugueteando ansiosos con los otros siendo un beso inocente y lento, pero pronto la necesidad de profundizar el contacto fue demasiada el hatake abrazo la cintura femenina con un brazo y acercándola a su cuerpo con su otra mano en la espalda, acariciándola con suavidad como si pudiera quebrarse mientras ella entrelazaba sus brazo alrededor de su cuello regalándole suaves caricias en este y enredando sus dedos entre sus sedosas hebras plateadas, pronto la lengua del oji negro delineo los labios femeninos recibiendo como respuesta la caricia de la lengua femenina y sin más se enredaron en un apasionado baile recorriendo cada centímetro de la cavidad del otro degustándose encantados recorriendo también el cuerpo ajeno con sus manos ansiosas y apresuradas deseando grabar a fuego la piel del otro hasta fundirse por completo pero la realidad es cruel y a la fuerza tuvieron que romper con ese beso jadeantes se abrazaron aun mas al otro aun sin ganas de separarse temiendo que sea un sueño hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron teniendo ambas un extraño brillo en ellas y sin mas se fundieron otro beso aun más apasionado que el anterior esta vez siendo consientes de las caricias que repartían y recibían sintiendo arder cada parte en que se tocaban

Tan sumergidos en su mundo estaban que no notaron la presencia de tres jóvenes de la edad de la oji verde

-así que la feita se está tirando a kakashi-senpai, que increíble según los libros que eh leído a las mujeres les gustan los hombres mayores y con experiencia y a los hombres de esa edad las mujeres con carácter y de buen cuerpo, si se ve posible ¿no?- comento un pelinegro de tez muy pálida con una sonrisa ¿divertida?

Tsk…quien entiende a las mujeres- soltó acido un pelinegro con una ligera y casi imperceptible mueca de molestia

-celoso teme- comento divertido un rubio

Cállate dobe…- le gruño el uchiha

Hmp… ¿así que el uchiha traidor siente el orgullo herido? O ¿en verdad estas celoso?-se burlo el pintor con una amplia sonrisa

-nunca creí que él sensei estaba enamorado de sakura-chan y viceversa- dijo animado el rubio

-Naruto- kun…

-dobe….

Le reprendieron los peli negros por alzar la voz

-pero si el uchiha bastardo esta… "enfadado", porque tu no- pregunto inocente el pintor ganándose una mirada acida del nombrado y una alegre del rubio- según leí en un libro si vez a una chica que te gusta, gusto o estuvo tras de ti- lo ultimo dedicado al uchiha- deberías estar mmm enojado…

-Es que gracias a sakura-chan estoy con hina-chan ahora y el sensei pues le debo mucho creo y por eso me alegra que ellos estén felices y que mejor que juntos, solo ellos se pueden entender tan bien- explico alegre el kitsune

-Tsk… Lo que dice el dobe es verdad- soltó molesto el uchiha

-Tú eres así de amargado siempre verdad uchiha bastardo- se burlo el pintor

-Etto… chicos…- comenzaba el rubio

-¿QUE?- gritaron los pelinegros

-sakura-chan…

-sakura que dobe

-no… nos… esta, esta… mirando…

Apenas termino la oración el rubio salió volando directo a la roca de antes seguido por el uchiha y el pintor luego

-hmmm… espiar a la gente no es bueno muchachos…- los reprendió perezoso el hatake con las manos en los bolsillos viendo divertido como su ahora novia golpeaba furiosa a sus compañeros de equipo

-les enseñare a no entrometerse en la vida privada de los demás trió de idiotas- les gritaba la oji jade con una venita muy grande en la sien y esa mirada que es capaz de atemorizar al propio kyubi mientras los golpeaba turnándose con algo de chakra reunido en sus manos

-**SHANARO!... ENTROMETIDOS DE #$%%... ESTO LES PASA POR %$#"&….-** gritaba furiosa la inner haciendo uso del extenso vocabulario adquirido de la líder de la aldea

- senpai debería follar…-comenzaba el pintor hasta que quedo aturdido por un potente golpe con más fuerza y chakra que los anteriores

-Sensei haga algo t_t- lloraba el kitsune

-tsk… solo… veníamos… a buscar…-intentaba explicar el uchiha pero no encontraba el aliento debido a los golpes

-hmmm… sakura-chan creo que ya entendieron la lección, si continuas nos quedaremos sin equipo por buen tiempo…-le comento calmado el hatake

-jum solo porque kakashi tiene razón trío de idiotas…-les semi grito la oji jade antes de que su novio la tomara de la cintura y desaparecieran dejando una nube de humo dejando descaradamente a los tres jóvenes inconscientes tirados

Mientras tanto la peli rosa aparecía en junto con su pareja en un departamento el cual por razones obvias dedujo era el del peli plateado

-Hum… ima… sakura donde estábamos- susurro en el oído con voz sensual el hatake mientras acariciaba descaradamente el bajo vientre de la chica robándole un suspiro

-mmm no lo recuerdo sensei…- respondió fingiendo inocencia

-sakura-chan tendré que castigarte cada vez que me llames así…- le susurro insinuante al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja para luego comenzar a depositar besos en el cuello de la chica

- me castigara sensei…-le pregunto en el mismo tono anterior divertida la chica

-un castigo doble muy largo… por lo que no saldrás de aquí aunque venga la hokage a buscarte sakura-chan…- le respondió con voz ronca antes de besarla apasionadamente y pegarla con rapidez y delicadeza a la pared sin dejar de depositar caricias por el cuerpo de la chica esta vez dispuesto a quitar las molestas ropas que se cruzasen impidiéndole su recorrido igualmente lo hacia la oji jade quien ya se había deshecho del hitai ate la máscara y el chaleco verde


End file.
